White
by Sisco
Summary: Sequel to 'Missed,' which is a sequel to 'Still' by ZheM! Some things were never meant to turn out the way they were such as Iruka and Naruto. Kakashi seems pleased by this. .Revised.
1. Chapter 1

**White**

By: Sisco

Gift to: ZheM

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue! Thank you!

-M-M-M-

"Eh? What are you doing up here on the roof, Iruka-koi," Naruto asked casually as he came up behind his lover and stood for a few seconds before finally deciding to take a seat beside him.

The signs of autumn had quickly settled upon the village. The nights had become cooler; the leaves had turned to their dry, vibrant colors of reds and yellows. One of them floated down from a tree towering above their apartment complex to land in front of Iruka's feet.

Iruka stared at it drearily before looking up at Naruto. "I was just thinking." He wrapped his arms around his chest and shivered to keep himself warm.

Naruto noticed the motion and slid closer to his lover, their bodies leaning tightly together. He smiled gleefully when the older man snuggled closer into his side. But that didn't excuse the unwanted feeling that Iruka had come up here to actually think about Kakashi. "You were thinking about him again, weren't you?" Naruto asked numbly, though not tersely.

The wind shifted, blowing against their backs, and caused Iruka to shudder. "I…hm." He sighed. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I'm trying to forget..."

"It's not always the best thing to do," Naruto sounded offended by the mere notion of Iruka forgetting about his first true love. "It's not easy, I agree. I still think about Sasuke. I also know, to keep a good relationship with your new partner, you have to forget about the past…"

"Then why don't you want me to forget?" Iruka turned his gaze to the blonde and immediately felt an intense emotion rile up within him. It was sorrow on the verge of jealousy. "Eh…Naruto…"

"Because…you might want to go back to him. I know how badly Kakashi wants you back. I've seen it in his face ever since the day he left the hospital. I think he likes to make me feel like the bad guy who stole his girl…er…boy." He chuckled when he saw the flush on Iruka's cheeks. "And you know the bad guy always loses."

Iruka shook his head as he pushed the blonde playfully with his shoulder. "Don't be dense, Naruto. You're not the bad guy. He's just…over possessive."

Naruto snorted to that. "Iruka…I feel like…we've done more harm than we originally attended. I can't help but feel sorry for Kakashi. Maybe you should just…"

"Naruto Uzumaki! If you even dare say that I should go back to him, you're horribly misguided," Iruka exclaimed, shooting to his feet and stumbling slightly from the rush. "I can't believe you're letting this get to you! It's Kakashi. It's not like he's wielding an iron ax ready to chop your head off!"

"I'm sorry," Naruto whispered. "I just don't want to see my two favorite people being hurt…"

Iruka clinched his fists tightly, his eyes concealed in the shadows of the taller buildings. "And what about you, Naruto? Wouldn't you be hurt as well?"

"No," Naruto started. "I would be less hurt now than in the future!" He got to his feet and stared forlornly at his former sensei. "I'm sorry…but I need to go."

"Naruto," Iruka gasped. He took a step forward but was a little too late as the blonde vanished. "Naruto…"

The next day it was a little irritating because by 3:00 in the afternoon, Naruto had yet to make it home.

Iruka grasped his coffee mug tightly, hoping and praying that nothing bad had happened to him. If judging by Naruto's behavior yesterday was any confirmation though, something probably _did_ happen. With one last huff, he retreated to the mission report office. Maybe he'd get some info from Genma or Kotetsu.

Iruka gasped in alarm, the thought of asking Genma and Kotetsu where Naruto's whereabouts was, completely forgotten. There, wrapped loosely in paper on his desk, sat a white rose (1). He grabbed the note lying beneath the stem and hesitated for a moment before finally opening it to read what looked like forced, neat handwriting. _Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, but thy eternal summer shall not fade. _That was it? No signature or anything? He eyed the rose suspiciously before plucking it from his desk and running his fingers over the smooth petals. Was this Naruto's doing? He smiled faintly.

"Hey, Iruka, nice rose. Did Naruto give that to you?" Genma grinned around his senbon. He leaned forward before pointing to the blossom. "I wonder why he didn't give you a red one. They're supposed to symbolize love."

Iruka uncharacteristically shrugged and plopped down into his chair with a sigh that was nowhere near meant for a love struck individual. This wasn't something Naruto would do…was it? And although Naruto was discrete when it came to their love life, not that the blonde didn't mind telling someone every now and then that they were together, he wouldn't just do this for a mere lover's spat. What's more, a white rose. _Naruto must have put some thought into this,_ which sounded completely ridiculous in his mind.

The rest of his evening continued uneventfully. Everyone else had gone home while he was left behind to close, as usual. Unfortunately, he was still wondering if Naruto was really the one that left the rose on his desk. Further more, where the hell was that idiot?! He glanced at the rose sitting prettily in its vase, facing him as if asking if it could have a kiss, the way the petals furrowed together in his direction like lips. He smirked. That reminded him too much of… Urgh! No, he would not think of him.

And then, as if hell opened up just for him, none other than Hatake Kakashi waltzed into the office. He held a folder under one arm while the other hung loosely at his side. "Yo," he grinned, his mask creasing with his lips. "I was told to bring these in for you by Tsunade-sama herself."

Iruka took the offered file without a glance toward Kakashi's face and read through it. His eye twitched slightly to the more or less sloppy handwriting decorating the page. "Kakashi?"

"Hm," the jounin beamed.

"When are you going to try and start writing neatly?"

If it were possible Kakashi was beaming even brighter, his eye curving into a tight smile. "It's the report for the new water tower they're building in the south of Konoha," he stated as if he hadn't heard the question. "They've been delayed slightly because of the storm from a couple days ago. All the wood is wet, so they have to wait until it dries."

Iruka basically followed the sketchy writing to Kakashi's spoken words. He sighed and nodded. "Okay, thank you, Kakashi-san."

"Nice rose," Kakashi commented; his smile still gleaming from behind his mask. "It's unusual to see a white one these days for a lover. Naruto must have really put some consideration into it… He loves you a lot."

"Kakashi?"

"It stands for reverence you know," Kakashi continued, obviously not hearing the other, or he had and he just wanted to see his former lover fume. It was always amusing to him, and cute.

"Kakashi?" Iruka's tone tightened slightly with irritation.

"Or maybe he's telling you that he's worthy of you?"

"Kakashi!"

"Hm?" Kakashi looked up, his eye crinkling again.

Iruka sighed as he got up from his chair and walked around his desk to stand before Kakashi. "Nice try. I know Naruto would never do this. Not only that, but the handwriting in that card looked forcibly neat, as if someone was trying not to rush, which you normally are constantly doing. What are you up to?" He leaned back against the edge of his desk with his arms crossed over his chest.

_Ah, he's doing his teacher pose! Mmm, my sexy Chuunin. I can't wait to get you back. You don't know how much I've missed that! _Kakashi squealed mentally. "You're not a teacher for nothing, Iruka-sensei," Kakashi complimented happily. He sidled up to Iruka and nudged him suggestively.

Iruka didn't even budge, merely smirked. He almost started to believe that Kakashi and he had never really separated. That it had all been a bad dream. He almost wished it was. However, reality was a bitch, especially when it smacked you hard enough. "You want something, don't you?"

Kakashi leaned in until their faces were a few inches apart, his inner Kakashi growing ecstatic when Iruka didn't move away. "Can I have a kiss?"

_Just like a puppy always begging for attention._ _Or that rose_. Iruka smiled as he reached up and lowered the mask. "Just this once…" He was hastily cut off as lips pressed against his own, so warm and desperate for his touch. He wrapped his hands around Kakashi's neck to deepen the kiss and moaned. The taste of something sweet and spicy slipped into his mouth and gingerly brushed against his tongue. He let out another moan and pushed back against the intruder.

They broke away slowly, panting softly into each others' mouths.

"I've missed that so much," Kakashi whispered before pulling his mask back up. He stood there for a few more minutes, memorizing his former lover's facial features. _Always perfect, _he thought affectionately.

And that's when Iruka remembered those heart wrenching words. _There's so much I'll miss about you. _Kakashi's words still hung harshly in the back of his mind. "Kakashi…" _Shit! What was that?_ "Have you seen Naruto around? He disappeared on me last night." _Well that surely wasn't it!_

Kakashi grinned. "I'm sure he's around. I wouldn't worry about him."

Iruka nodded absently, his gaze still focused on Kakashi's hidden expression. He could feel waves upon waves of love and devotion pouring off this man, trying to draw him closer. It was always said when you fell deeply in love with someone, their chakra becomes linked with your own and continues to linger that way even after separating. And whether they wanted to or not, they could feel the other's emotions through that link. As of late, Iruka had only been feeling sorrow and want, emotions that didn't belong to him. But now that he was standing so close to the man that he knew was responsible for those feelings, it was nothing but warmth and happiness. Iruka wanted it to remain that way if at all possible. "Kakashi…"

"Iruka," Kakashi interrupted. "I wanted to tell you something…about us." He was half expecting Iruka to argue about it, but he said nothing, much to Kakashi's surprise. "I'm not asking you to leave Naruto, because I know that you two are happy together…" He noted the other's flinch and couldn't help but give a small smile at that. "Iruka…I want you back." Once again he was expecting some sort of disagreement, but it still never came.

The Chuunin bowed his head, a smile gracing his features. "You don't know how much that means to me, Kakashi, because I feel the same way."

Kakashi's visible eye widened to the confession. "Iruka?"

"Don't," Iruka said sternly as he brought a hand up to his temple and rubbed at it. He could feel a headache coming on. Thoughts of how he should handle this were uneasy. "I just need to think about this."

The copy-nin blinked and started to anxiously approach the other, his arms outstretched like a little kid beckoning his puppy to come to him.

Iruka willingly fell into his embrace and buried his face into the older man's vest, into the familiar scent of dried leaves from the forest and something else that he could only distinguish as Kakashi's scent. "Why do you do this to me, Kakashi?" His voice was soft and encouraging.

"I love you," Kakashi responded easily, as if it was the simplest answer in the world. "I'll try harder to be a better lover."

Iruka squirmed slightly in Kakashi's embrace, considering it was a little too tight for his liking. "Kakashi, just promise me one thing."

The Jounin peered down at his Chuunin and smiled in acknowledgment. "Yes," He asked with a grin.

"When you go out on long missions that you'll keep in contact with me? I feel like I'm going to die from the fear of something horrible happening to you…" Iruka gasped in surprise as Kakashi cut him off with an almost bruising kiss.

"Anything!" Kakashi exclaimed sincerely. "I'm so sorry that I made you feel that way." His arms tightened further around Iruka's body as he buried his face into the chocolate strands and tried not to weep. All he was glad for was that he finally had his Chuunin back.

_There's so much I'll miss about you._

…To Be Continued… Because I can't just let Naruto get away with vanishing on our cute, little Chuunin!

-3-3-3-

A/N: 1. White rose – What? Didn't you find it fitting? At least it's original. I was getting tired of red roses.

Also, give credit where it's due to ZheM for the Shakespeare quote! X3 We loves her very much!

Yay!! -huggles chapter- Awe, KakaIru is the best…. More, yes?? 3 ZheM


	2. Part II: SasuNaru Edition

White Part II: A SasuNaru Edition  
By: Me  
To: ZheM

This chapter was not beta-ed!

XxX

Iruka was better off with Kakashi. Naruto wasn't afraid to admit that to anyone. Hell, he had even told Kakashi and the jounin had taken it with surprised ease. And now that he put some thought into all the mess he had put upon himself, he missed the chuunin deeply and the great Kyuubi was twisting with rage now that he couldn't have his mate within reach. Kyuubi continued in this fashion until Naruto grew fed up with it and started screaming and ranting at no one in particular within his own apartment. He destroyed his own home, upturning half his furniture in the living room and kitchen; destroying what he couldn't lift. In the end, he had left his apartment in a heated fit and headed straight for the Valley of the End where he unexpectedly came upon the recently returned Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto let out a feral growl. His eyes glowed to a fierce red when the other acknowledged him with an air of amusement. The blond started to move in a predatory circle around the other man, their eyes never breaking the connection.

The Uchiha noted with some relief that the teen hadn't completely transformed yet, but also a bit disappointed because he was looking forward to a fight from his old friend and rival. "What's the matter, Naruto? Have a spat with your girlfriend?" A tingle went down his spine as he felt the blond's chakra flare at his words, but it still wasn't enough because the orange aura that usually swallowed Naruto's body hadn't materialized yet. But he now knew it didn't take much to upset the other. "Oh, I've hit a sore spot have I? I didn't think a guy like you would get a girlfriend with a reputation like yours, dobe." That did it.

Naruto arched his haunches like a ticked off cat and the Kyuubi burst forward, encasing the blond youth's body with a fiery, bright orange aura that even Sasuke could feel the heat from where he stood. He activated his own form, sighing as his wings unfolded from his back and flapped to show his enthusiasm. "Come on, Naruto. I haven't had a good brawl for a long time." Sasuke wouldn't admit it to anyone but to himself that seeing Naruto's wild appearance and experiencing that out of control behavior gave him such an adrenaline rush that it made him come back for more. It was almost like sex.

A rush of fury almost collided into the raven haired man's side and grazed his wing. He winced slightly, but quickly composed himself to return the favor with his own blow. He was stunned when that fierce energy came right back and bowled right into him, knocking him of his feet and onto his back. He slid a few yards away before he was finally able to get back up and give an irritated glare. "That wasn't a fair hit, Naruto. What happened to honor?"

Naruto gave a hissing growl in response and made another charge at the Uchiha. He swung his arm out, claws extended, ready to slice into the pale flesh when the said owner of that flesh disappeared from his vision. Naruto skidded to a stop and flipped back around in case he was caught off guard. There was no one behind him though. His nose twitched to the location of Sasuke's scent and he sneered deviously. A new aroma from the Uchiha wafted through the air. It was arousal, and it was barely strong enough to catch the Kyuubi or Naruto's interest. Unfortunately, the expression on the blond's features was enough that he was aware of Sasuke's little problem.

The raven haired man didn't dare get any closer; knowing that the Kyuubi was just biding his time. He also didn't care much for the way those crimson eyes shimmered with want. It wasn't blood lust like he was hoping for, but more of the 'come hither with me' type. He smirked at the thought and slumped down into a sitting position. "Naruto," he called out almost seductively. He could feel the eyes spin in his direction, but not the approach of his aura. "I made a mistake for letting you get riled up like that. It has caused a major predicament between us, hasn't it?"

Naruto tilted his head to the soft, gratuitous voice. It confused him slightly, but intrigued him as well. He started toward the other man cautiously, his sure footing paying off for the moment as he crept closer. He was glad when the other started speaking again, as if he was completely unaware of Naruto's advance.

"I've missed those times we used to have in the past; where we would sneak off and fight together without Sakura fawning over me or Kakashi pestering us about our fighting styles. Those were true moments of bliss, huh, Naruto…" He realized a little too late that the blond had snuck up on him. There noses were only a few inches apart. Sasuke could smell the overly heated breath and the way it almost scorched his skin. Not even two minutes passed when Sasuke smacked the blond with his winged-hand, sending Naruto flying near the shore of the river. Sasuke smirked in satisfaction and quickly chased after the fox. He pinned a thoroughly stunned Kyuubi into the dirt, using his wings to bind both their bodies together tightly. "Don't try anything, Naruto, if you're listening to me!"

The red eyes were completely focused on the other man and his arousal was very apparent from the rough housing. He released a shuddering breath as he rolled his hips up to meet Sasuke's.

Sasuke gasped at the contact; acutely aware of his own growing need. "Naruto," he grounded out between clinched teeth. He grinned as the blond beneath began to squirm in discomfort from his arms being pinned against his sides. "Where's all your strength from earlier, Naruto?" Sasuke gasped as his prisoner gave another thrust of his hips, successfully grinding their groins together. "N-Naruto," the Uchiha moaned unwillingly.

The blond stared at the other imploringly as he sneered and revealed his shimmering, sharp canines under those luscious lips. Luscious lips? Where did that come from?

Sasuke shook his head from the distracting thoughts, but that was before he heard a throaty, slurred response by his rival. "What," he almost hissed in aggravation.

"Sas-Sasuke…I've missed you…too." Naruto was finally free to move his arms as the other man unfurled his wings from around them. Naruto placed his clawed hands around Sasuke's face to bring it closer and thoroughly pressed their lips together.

A warm quiver shot through Sasuke's nerves as he stared intently, yet abashedly, into both of the blond's crimson eyes. They broke apart slowly, but it was Sasuke who quickly reinitiated the kiss, this time drawing it out longer and harder. One of them moaned and he wasn't sure that he really cared who, because his desire for the blond had finally killed any and all drives of wanting to disembowel him. His wings flapped almost eagerly when there was a sharp pin prick against his glossy, black lips. Naruto had bitten him, and he liked it… a lot. Sasuke sneered as he vehemently pressed their lips together again, their fangs clacking together as they fought for dominance with their tongues.

Two auras, one the exact opposite of the other, swirled together as one. Twisting and grinding like two solid forms in rapture of one another. 

Naruto's tail wrapped lazily around Sasuke's waist and the tip of it slid subtly under the waistband to stroke the delicate skin there.

Sasuke moaned against the blond's lips as he spread his legs further apart to better accommodate the sneaky appendage.

Within minutes, they both found their clothes ripped to shreds and littered upon the ground around them.

Neither of them seemed to care that there was no lubricant involved as Sasuke ripped into Naruto's dry heat. He reeled in the sounds of pain and pleasure from the blond beneath him, drinking it up like a dying man in the desert.

Naruto raked his claws down the other's back, the smell of fresh blood making him rapacious. He rolled them over to where he was on top and riding the brunette's cock, the newly spilled blood from within him made him shiver wantonly. "Sasuke," he drew out with a sensual growl. "Go faster… Fuck me harder!" 

Sasuke clasped his wings around the blond ninja, holding him tightly and keeping his arms pinned at his sides again. He used one hand to lift himself into a half-sitting position and used his other to pump his partner's rock hard, cock. The arousing sounds pouring from the blond's lips drove him on. He could barely concentrate with Naruto's tight ass squeezing him; trying to milk him for all that he was worth. His hand gave lazy pumps to other's erection until he was begged to go faster.

The Kyuubi could feel himself resolving slowly back into his cage, his rage and torment finally feeling fulfilled. But he just couldn't leave his container in such a brutal state. He gave a feral growl while baring his fangs to the darker haired man below him. He clinched his muscles tightly around the organ within him, watching the other's features twist with different emotions.

"Naruto," spilled erotically from the Uchiha's lips. It was like satin to the blond's ears and he arched his back as best he could within the grasping wings to show his satisfaction.

Sasuke gasped as something warm and vigorous prodded at his entrance. He lifted his hips, and realizing immediately what the intruder was. Naruto's…or more like the Kyuubi's tail was trying to be wily again. Sasuke smirked as he spread his legs apart to allow admittance. The tip of the tail entered abruptly, causing the Uchiha to flinch. His back arched of the ground; his groin burying deeper into Naruto's ass. He released a cry as the fox's tail nudged his prostate and then proceeded to unmercifully stroke it. His hips continued to thrust up and down; against and with the blond.

Naruto ground his teeth together as the winged-hands tightened their grip around him, sending jolts of pain through his spinal cord. He slumped forward; exhaustion catching up to him finally. The aura around Naruto's form lessened and his eyes dulled to an eerie violet shade. He murmured Sasuke's name before throwing his head back in passion and released his load onto the other man's stomach and hand.

More blood was spilled as Sasuke bit down on his lip to keep from crying out his gratification. He clinched around the tail within his body as he surged deeper into Naruto's form and spilled his seed within him; covering the blond's insides heavily. He finally released his grasp on his partner and allowed him to collapse onto his chest.

It took a few moments to repossess their forms and force them back into their confines. 

Sasuke carefully pulled out of the other and pushed him over to his side. "Naruto?" He shook the blond's shoulder and gasped when a hand smacked him away. "Naruto, you dobe. It's just me." 

Naruto growled as he got to his hands and knees; cringing from the ache in his back. "I know, teme…"

"Then what's with the sour attitude?" Sasuke smirked. "I thought you enjoyed it from what I could tell by your carrying on."

Naruto looked away with a blush and shook his head. "I don't know what just happened… Your voice!"

Sasuke quirked a perfect manicured eyebrow in question.

"Your voice," Naruto repeated. "Kyuubi was attracted to your voice. If you hadn't of said anything, none of this would have happened." He punched his rival in the arm ruthlessly before getting to his feet and marching over to the river to wash the sweat and spunk off his body. He grumbled profanity toward the raven haired man from over his shoulder 

Sasuke smiled an actual smile as he got up and followed the blond into the water. "Mah, Naruto. What's the matter with you?" 

Naruto sighed at the relaxing tone in Sasuke's voice. "I've…lost him, Sasuke. I've lost him to Kakashi." His bottom lip trembled as if he was about to cry and then he bit down on it to make it stop. "It's not like I didn't see it coming though…"

"You're a dobe," Sasuke softly taunted and ignored the indignant expression directed at him. "It's not the end of the world, no matter how much it feels like it. There are always others who are willing to open their arms to you."

"Not like Iruka." Naruto knelt in the water to where it came up to his chest and sulked. "There's never going to be anyone like Iruka." 

The sight of a pouting Naruto disgusted Sasuke slightly, but at the same time thought it cute, and then it made him resentful. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's chest and buried his nose into the golden locks. "But what about me? I love you too. Are you simply going to ignore my advances?"

Naruto swallowed thickly as he pulled away from Sasuke's grasp and stared at him skeptically. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I could have…" He was abruptly cut off by a pair of warm lips against his own. They weren't the hungry ones from earlier, but soft, gentle, and luring. 

"Because I'm telling you now, dobe. I love you…" Sasuke flushed before he continued. "You better be buying this, because I'm not always going to tell you."

Naruto chuckled. "I wouldn't expect you to, Sasuke." He leaned into the Uchiha's chest and whispered. "Thanks for telling me."

There was a moment of tense silence, both knowing what the problem was. Sasuke cleared his throat gently before speaking. "I don't expect you to love me in return any time soon, Naruto, but…"

"I will learn to love you." Naruto smiled as he hugged the other man tightly. "Don't worry." He began placing butterfly kisses on Sasuke's chin, lips, forehead, and cheeks. "It shouldn't take that long," he teased. "I loved you before and I'm sure I can love you again."

Sasuke snorted and bit down on Naruto's bottom lip in punishment for his taunt. "Don't brag, dobe." 

"Itai," Naruto whimpered. "Teme, you didn't have to do that!" He pushed his lover back and yelped before falling into the water.

"That's what you get," Sasuke snickered. He knelt before the blond and leaned in to capture his lips in a blistering kiss. "I love you."

"I thought you weren't always going to tell me that." Naruto smiled dauntingly. "You must have it bad for me if you repeat yourself only after ten minutes."

Sasuke growled teasingly and crawled between Naruto's legs. "You're right. I do have it bad for you." 

The End


End file.
